Willing Flesh
'''Willing Flesh '''is a UFO worshipping cult that existed in rural North Dakota. Made up of former abductees and numerous former military types, they saw themselves as a pro-alien militia who intended to 'convert' the world so they could all survive as 'the faithful' during Colonisation. Each member was required to take an Alien Name, decreed by alien artifacts in their possession, and also to self administer ritual scarring as proof of their faith. This included self blinding, and wounds designed to commemorate the Purity virus. History Founding The cult was founded in 1993 by Isaach Gespelder, a US Special Forces operative who was dishonourably discharged after claiming that he had been abducted in Government sanctioned experiments during the gulf war. He felt he had been punished because the shadow forces controlling the world did not want public surrender to the Colonists. After building a small group including former fellow soldiers, he toured MUFON groups during the nineties for new members. Procuring Alien Artifacts In 1996, Gespelder successfuly stole a set of alien artifacts, pieces of wreckage from a craft that crashed in Bosnia. Using these pieces, he wrote a holy creed for the cult, and designated 'alien names' for each of the members. Beliefs Alien Bible The group interpreted the alien as being God, and that it should be worshipped as such. Using evidence found of the artefacts, they created a new bible in which 2012 would mark the return of the God Alien to Earth to rescue it's population from damnation. When the colonisation began, the Willing Flesh and fellow believers would be spared from the apocalypse and be installed as 'The Faithful', a race of humans devoted to their alien masters who would police the world's population and convert them to the true cause of the 'divine' alien. Gespelder saw himself as an oracle to spread the good word. Alien Names As a result of the new creed, each member of the cult was given new names based on the content of the alien bible. Gespelder renamed himself 'Esdrych', while his lieutenants Edgar Pleasance and Douglas Mayhew were renamed 'Keyhl' and 'Chzyo' respectfuly. Ritual Scarring Another creed was that each member of the cult must make self inflicted wounds to prove their faith to the 'divine alien', in order to commemorate the black oil as a lifeforce and also to "rid themselves" of their inferior human appearance. Many shaved their heads. Scars were made using the artifacts themselves, to the palms, face and torso. Many members died of blood loss as a result of their self wounding, while others were destroyed sacrifically after refusing the scars. Tattoos celebrating the alien bible were also popular, usually homemade. Methods Conversion The cult made a number of visits to self claimed abductees, posing as a branch of the Christian church. During these meetings, they would gauge an abductee's feelings towards the aliens who took them, and if they were positive would brandish their marks and offer them a place within 'the faithful'. Upon the decision to convert, the member would be taken by Esdyrch and three other clan members into a barn at their home. Here, they would swear an oath to the Divine Alien, reciting memorised passages from the Alien bible, and would self administer brands to both affirm their faith and to prove their loyalty. This process could take up to twelve hours, and no medicine would be available. After finishing the branding, a member would be inducted into the cult. Punishment The course of punishment within Willing Flesh transposed to both the 'unfaithful', members who were seen to renege of their vows and oaths, or to chose who openly challenged the cult's beliefs. During their 'crusades', those who opposed them would also suffer their hand. The methods of these punishments varied. Members of the cult who were decreed 'unfaithful' would have their ritual scars removed, which often was the direct cause of death, and would also be crucified or killed using artifact pieces. In some cases, the member would be burnt alive in line with their main belief that they would become vessels, making the unfaithful useless to this end. Challengers to the cult would often be killed in similar fashion, branded with artifact scripture as a message to others. They would frequently be ever crucified or sacrificially murdered, and a common cause was the procuring of flesh from their bodies again as a symbol. Designated enemies during 'crusades' would also suffer similar deaths, often seen as a final education before death. Crusades Due to their status as militant, Willing Flesh would often undergo violent courses of actions, which they described as Crusades, against a vareity of perceived threats to either themselves or the faith. These would usually be carried out by their large contingent of former military personnel, and were often considered suicide missions. The cause for these Crusades varied from the rise of an anti-alien cult or the presence of a perceived anti-christ, such as rebel Aliens. Members Founders *Issach Gespelder - 'Esdrych' *Leigh Fellington - 'Cernsyi' *Thomas Washington - 'Dreyke' Faithful *Edgar Pleasance - 'Keyhl' *Douglas Mayhew - 'Chzyo' *Roberta Phillips - 'Mayxze' *Trey Donal - 'Ryzhkz' *Cameron Joseph - 'Syzezi' *Victor Renner - 'Gryzgo' 10-13 Murder of Absalom Cult Hunting Selena Correia ("Hunted", "Hunter") Sacrificing William ("Messiah", "Martyr") Appearances *Season 12 **Hunted **Hunter ** Purity ** Incursio *Season 13 ** Messiah **Martyr